List of Mega Man Star Force 3 Battle Cards
Overview A list of the Battle Cards that appear in MegaMan Star Force 3. Standard Class There are 150 standard-class cards in the game's library, though there are also "illegal" versions of cards that may be obtained (see below). Card ID Name Element / Attribute Attack Text 001 Cannon (キャノン) 40 Atk knocks 1 enemy back 1 pnl if hits 002 PlusCannon (プラスキャノン) 100 Atk knocks 1 enemy back 1 pnl if hits 003 HevyCannon (ヘビーキャノン) 160 Atk knocks 1 enemy back 1 pnl if hits 004 PlasmaGun (プラスマガン) 30 Atk and paralyze 1 enemy 005 AirSpread1 (エアスプレッド１) 10 3-shot atk. Spreads dmg in V ptrn 006 AirSpread2 (エアスプレッド２) 20 3-shot atk. Spreads dmg in X ptrn 007 AirSpread3 (エアスプレッド３) 30 3-shot atk. Spreads dmg to adj pnls 008 MadVulcn1 (マッドバルカン１) 10 5-shot Vlcn atk also ignites rear 009 MadVulcn2 (マッドバルカン２) 10 8-shot Vlcn atk also ignites rear 010 MadVulcn3 (マッドバルカン３) 10 12-shot Vlcn atk also ignites rear 011 BlackInk (ブラックインク) 90 Blinding atk spreads dmg to adj pnls 012 MiniGrnade (ミニグレネード) 10 Lob a 6-shot grenade at your enemy 013 Sword (ソード) 80 Cuts emy in frnt of you 014 WideSword (ワイドソード) 80 Cuts emies in row in frnt of you 015 LongSword (ロングソード) 80 Cuts emy in frnt of you. Rnge:2 pnls 016 Bushido1 (エドギリブレード１) 110 Selct w/same card makes swrd strongr 017 Bushido2 (エドギリブレード２) 140 Selct w/same card makes swrd strongr 018 Bushido3 (エドギリブレード３) 170 Selct w/same card makes swrd strongr 019 GreatAxe (グレートアックス) 140 Swing Wood ax thru 3x2 pnls 020 FlameAxe (フレイムアックス) 200 Swing giant fire ax thru 3x2 sqrs 021 WindyAtk1 (ウィンディアタック１) 90 Knock emy in frnt all the way back 022 WindyAtk2 (ウィンディアタック２) 120 Knock emy in frnt all the way back 023 WindyAtk3 (ウィンディアタック３) 150 Knock emy in frnt all the way back 024 SyncHook1 (シンクロフック１) 100 Lft hook all of the same type of emy 025 SyncHook2 (シンクロフック２) 130 Lft hook all of the same type of emy 026 SyncHook3 (シンクロフック３) 150 Lft hook all of the same type of emy 027 DrillArm1 (ドリルアーム１) 40 Atk 2 fwd pnls & knock emies bck 1 028 DrillArm2 (ドリルアーム２) 50 Atk 2 fwd pnls & knock emies bck 1 029 DrillArm3 (ドリルアーム３) 60 Atk 2 fwd pnls & knock emies bck 1 030 TyphnDance (タイフーンダンス) 60 Spin twice, hit adj pnls with wind 031 TrnadoDnce (トルネードダンス) 60 Spin 3 times, hit adj pnls with wind 032 WhtMeteor (ホワイトメテオ) 50 Hit far 9 normal pnls w/ Meteors 033 SilvMeteor (シルバーメテオ) 70 Hit far 9 normal pnls w/ Meteors 034 GrandWave1 (グランドウェーブ１) 50 Piercing atk can change direc once 035 GrandWave2 (グランドウェーブ２) 80 Piercing atk can change direc once 036 GrandWave3 (グランドウェーブ３) 120 Piercing atk can change direc once 037 JetAttack1 (ジェットアタック１) 90 Piercing strght line rush atk 038 JetAttack2 (ジェットアタック２) 120 Piercing strght line rush atk 039 JetAttack3 (ジェットアタック３) 150 Piercing strght line rush atk 040 Buki1 (ハンマーウェポン１) 130 3x3-pnl frontal Hammer atk 041 Buki2 (ハンマーウェポン２) 150 3x3-pnl frontal Hammer atk 042 Buki3 (ハンマーウェポン３) 170 3x3-pnl frontal Hammer atk 043 SmileCoin1 (スマイルコイン１) 30 Rain down coins on emy fwd 3 rows 044 SmileCoin2 (スマイルコイン２) 40 Rain down coins on emy fwd 3 rows 045 SmileCoin3 (スマイルコイン３) 50 Rain down coins on emy fwd 3 rows 046 BigDrop1 (ヘビードーン１) 140 Drop Ku'i on field, crack adacnt pnls 047 BigDrop2 (ヘビードーン２) 180 Drop Ku'i on field, crack adacnt pnls 048 BigDrop3 (ヘビードーン３) 220 Drop Ku'i on field, crack adacnt pnls 049 BuzzSaw1 (ギザホイール１) 100 Buzz Saw Atk turns once after thrown 050 BuzzSaw2 (ギザホイール２) 120 Buzz Saw Atk turns once after thrown 051 BuzzSaw3 (ギザホイール３) 150 Buzz Saw Atk turns once after thrown 052 SkullArrw1 (スカルアロー１) 130 Skull Arrow imoblz emies back 3 pnls 053 SkullArrw2 (スカルアロー２) 150 Skull Arrow imoblz emies back 3 pnls 054 SkullArrw3 (スカルアロー３) 170 Skull Arrow imoblz emies back 3 pnls 055 MuTech1 (ムーテクノロジー１) 50 3-shot laser gets stronger w/holey pnls 056 MuTech2 (ムーテクノロジー２) 60 3-shot laser gets stronger w/holey pnls 057 MuTech3 (ムーテクノロジー３) 70 3-shot laser gets stronger w/holey pnls 058 TimeBomb1 (カウントボム１) 130 Set bomb 2 pnls ahead. 3 sec timer 059 TimeBomb2 (カウントボム２) 160 Set bomb 2 pnls ahead. 3 sec timer 060 TimeBomb3 (カウントボム３) 200 Set bomb 2 pnls ahead. 3 sec timer 061 HeatUppr1 (ヒートアッパー１) 120 Hit 1 emy with a Flmng uppercut 062 HeatUppr2 (ヒートアッパー２) 150 Hit 1 emy with a Flmng uppercut 063 HeatUppr3 (ヒートアッパー３) 200 Hit 1 emy with a Flmng uppercut 064 MechFlame1 (マシーンフレイム１) 110 Flamethrowr. Missed pnls become holes 065 MechFlame2 (マシーンフレイム２) 140 Flamethrowr. Missed pnls become holes 066 MechFlame3 (マシーンフレイム３) 170 Flamethrowr. Missed pnls become holes 067 MadFire1 (アンガーファイア１) 100 Fireball. If after guard, 3 shots 068 MadFire2 (アンガーファイア２) 140 Fireball. If after guard, 3 shots 069 MadFire3 (アンガーファイア３) 180 Fireball. If after guard, 3 shots 070 WideWave1 (ワイドウェーブ１) 70 Send out a wave a row wide 071 WideWave2 (ワイドウェーブ２) 90 Send out a wave a row wide 072 WideWave3 (ワイドウェーブ３) 120 Send out a wave a row wide 073 BubblHook1 (バブルフック１) 60 2-pnl bubble atk on 3 far side pnls 074 BubblHook2 (バブルフック２) 80 2-pnl bubble atk on 3 far side pnls 075 BubblHook3 (バブルフック３) 100 2-pnl bubble atk on 3 far side pnls 076 SharkAtk1 (シャークカッター１) 70 Summons Blue Shark Atk on col ahead 077 SharkAtk2 (シャークカッター２) 80 Summons Blue Shark Atk on col ahead 078 SharkAtk3 (シャークカッター３) 90 Summons Blue Shark Atk on col ahead 079 IceSpin1 (アイススピニング１) 70 Launches zig-zagging Spinguin 080 IceSpin2 (アイススピニング２) 90 Launches zig-zagging Spinguin 081 IceSpin3 (アイススピニング３) 110 Launches zig-zagging Spinguin 082 StlthLzr1 (ステルスレーザー１) 40 3-shot laser atk to enemy w/highest HP 083 StlthLzr2 (ステルスレーザー２) 50 3-shot laser atk to enemy w/highest HP 084 StlthLzr3 (ステルスレーザー３) 60 3-shot laser atk to enemy w/highest HP 085 MummyHand1 (マミーハンド１) 120 Mummy Hand Parlyzes 3x2 panels ahead 086 MummyHand2 (マミーハンド２) 150 Mummy Hand Parlyzes 3x2 panels ahead 087 MummyHand3 (マミーハンド３) 170 Mummy Hand Parlyzes 3x2 panels ahead 088 ThndrHead1 (イナズマヘッド１) 150 Rdmly rain down thunder on 3x3 area 089 ThndrHead2 (イナズマヘッド２) 180 Rdmly rain down thunder on 3x3 area 090 ThndrHead3 (イナズマヘッド３) 230 Rdmly rain down thunder on 3x3 area 091 FlashStrk1 (フラッシュスピア１) 10 5-shot Flash Strike atk 2 rows ahead 092 FlashStrk2 (フラッシュスピア２) 20 5-shot Flash Strike atk 2 rows ahead 093 FlashStrk3 (フラッシュスピア３) 30 5-shot Flash Strike atk 2 rows ahead 094 ArachAtk1 (ダミースパイダー１) 40 Arachnid atk from above, confuses emy 095 ArachAtk2 (ダミースパイダー２) 50 Arachnid atk from above, confuses emy 096 ArachAtk3 (ダミースパイダー３) 60 Arachnid atk from above, confuses emy 097 Shuriken1 (シュリシュリケン１) 100 Shuriken whiz around battlefield 098 Shuriken2 (シュリシュリケン２) 120 Shuriken whiz around battlefield 099 Shuriken3 (シュリシュリケン３) 140 Shuriken whiz around battlefield 100 PollnShot1 (パウダーシュート１) 120 Pollen Shot emies on fwd grass pnls 101 PollnShot2 (パウダーシュート２) 140 Pollen Shot emies on fwd grass pnls 102 PollnShot3 (パウダーシュート３) 160 Pollen Shot emies on fwd grass pnls 103 AcornBomb1 (ローリングナッツ１) 100 +Control Pad up & explode Acorn Bomb 104 AcornBomb2 (ローリングナッツ２) 120 +Control Pad up & explode Acorn Bomb 105 AcornBomb3 (ローリングナッツ３) 140 +Control Pad up & explode Acorn Bomb 106 BeastSlap1 (ビーストスイング１) 100 Mega slashes fwd 3x2 pnls 107 BeastSlap2 (ビーストスイング２) 140 Mega slashes fwd 3x2 pnls 108 BeastSlap3 (ビーストスイング３) 200 Mega slashes fwd 3x2 pnls 109 NoiseWzrd1 (ノイズドウィザード１) 120 Noise Wizard atks far row from outside 110 NoiseWzrd2 (ノイズドウィザード２) 150 Noise Wizard atks far row from outside 111 NoiseWzrd3 (ノイズドウィザード３) 180 Noise Wizard atks far row from outside 112 MalWizard1 (ヒールウィザード１) 180 Mal Wizard prlyz whip atk 2 pnls 113 MalWizard2 (ヒールウィザード２) 210 Mal Wizard prlyz whip atk 2 pnls 114 MalWizard3 (ヒールウィザード３) 250 Mal Wizard prlyz whip atk 2 pnls 115 BlackHole1 (ブラックホール１) - Emy w/ less than 100 HP are deleted 116 BlackHole2 (ブラックホール２) - Emy w/ less than 130 HP are deleted 117 BlackHole3 (ブラックホール３) - Emy w/ less than 160 HP are deleted 118 DblStone (ダブルストーン) - Cmd settings let you put 2 stones 119 Bombalizer (ボムライザー) 200 Blow up all obstcls, dmg adj pnls 120 DivideLine (ディバイドライン) - Make row in front of you holes 3 trns 121 DblEater (ダブルイーター) - For 3 turns, cut 2 rows from field 122 PanlFormat (パネルフォーマット) - Make all pnls on field normal 123 PanicCloud (パニッククラウド) - Confuses emies on normal pnls 8 secs 124 Recover10 (リカバリー１０) - Recover 10 HP 125 Recover30 (リカバリー３０) - Recover 30 HP 126 Recover50 (リカバリー５０) - Recover 50 HP 127 Recover80 (リカバリー８０) - Recover 80 HP 128 Recover120 (リカバリー１２０) - Recover 120 HP 129 Recover150 (リカバリー１５０) - Recover 150 HP 130 Recover200 (リカバリー２００) - Recover 200 HP 131 Recover300 (リカバリー３００) - Recover 300 HP 132 Barrier (バリア) - Barrier blocks most atks 1 time 133 SprBarrier (スーパーバリア) - Barrier blocks most atks 5 times 134 Aura (オーラ) - Absorbs all dmg less than 100 135 Invisible (インビジブル) - Temp invis. Most atks ineffective 136 Whistle (ホイッスル) - Call all enemies to you 137 MegaCrushr (メガクラッシャー) - Make opp M cards unusable Vs only 138 SpiritFury (セイレイノイカリ) 150 VS only. Use Elmnt S card to unleash 139 AntiSword (シラハドリ) 120 VS only. Use swrd crd trap sprngs 140 PoisnApple (ドクリンゴ) - VS only. Use rcvr crd trap sprngs 141 DoubleCross (ウラギリノススメ) - VS only. M Summon crd trap sprngs 142 GigaMine (ギガマイン) 300 VS only. Use Giga crd trap sprngs 143 GrassStage (クサムラステージ) - Farthest 3x3 pnls change into grass 144 IceStage (アイスステージ) - Farthest 3x3 pnls change into ice 145 PrlyzeStg (パラライズステージ) - Paralyze atk on far 3x3 panels 146 HolyPanel (ホーリーパネル) - Current pnl becomes 1/2 dmg HolyPnl 147 AtkPanel (アタックパネル) - Use crd when on pnl Atk pwr +10 148 GravtyPlus (グラビティプラス) - If previous is atk card, add imoblz 149 ParalyzPlus (マヒプラス) - If previous is atk card, add paralyz 150 Attack+10 (アタック＋１０) - If previous is atk card, +10 to atk Mega Cards There are a total of 135 Mega Cards in the game, but only 45 of them (corresponding to the game's bosses) will be recorded in the Library. The remaining Mega Cards, including Cards corresponding to previous games' bosses, are obtained as Illegal Data. Giga Cards There are 33 total Giga Cards in MegaMan Star Force 3. Five giga cards exist in each version of the game as well as appearing in each version's library, while the other 11 must be obtained from Illegal Data (see below). Card ID Name Element / Attribute Attack Text Black Ace Giga Cards 001 WingBlade (ウィングブレード) 450 3-pnl wide fwd center break attack 002 DrknssHole (ダークネスホール) - Del if below 250HP:virus,500HP:boss. 003 MilliKick (Thousand Kick サウサンドキック) 20 Mad 24-shot MilliKick attack. 004 BrkTmeBmb (Break Count Bomb ブレイクカウントボム) 600 Set unblockable bmb atk 2 pnls ahd. 005 MuBarrier (Mu Rejection ムーリジェクション) - Regenerate wall of Mu w/each move Red Joker Giga Cards 001 DreadLazer (GMeteorLaser Ｇメテオレーザー) 30 Crack 3 fwd pnls w/DreadMeteorLazer 002 Destroy Missile (デストロイミサイル) 50 Hit all enemies on normal pnls 003 BusterMAX (バスターマックス) - Rapd & Chrg: max pwr. atk: max+ 004 OxTackle (オックスタックル) 520 OxTackle all enemies in 1 column. 005 MirrorsEdg (Doppel　Mirror トッペルミラー) - Mirror sucks HP of emies on same col Illegal Cards Some Battle Cards are only obtainable through Illegal Data. They do not appear in the Star Force 3 library, but their ID sorting is equal to the next tier of the series they come from (eg: Impact Cannon is placed directly after HevyCannon). Some bosses such as RogueZZ may yield Illegal Data containing Giga cards, on rare occasion. Galaxy Advance Star Force 3 also introduces the Galaxy Advance (abbreviated GA) system, which works similar to Program Advances from the Battle Network series. In addition to forming the Galaxy Advance by touching the appropriate cards in sequence, Galaxy Advance cards also appear as standalone Battle Cards as very rare Illegal Data, or within Meteor Server folders. Galaxy Advance versions of certain bosses in the game can be powered up by quickly deleting their respective R versions of that boss. Their power maxes out when the deletion time is under 12 seconds. Noise Force Big Bang Cards Main Article: Noise Force Big Bang Not technically Battle Cards, Noise Force Big Bang cards appear in the form of usable Battle Cards when MegaMan performs a counter in Vibrant Noise, Multi-Noise, or Finalized Noise Forms, or as selectable cards when accessing the Meteor Server. They are used like regular, screen-dimming Battle Cards, and occupy the same space as a standard card on the Custom Menu. Card Name Element / Attribute Attack Text Noise Form(s) Vibrant Noise / Multi-Noise Atom Blazer (Atomic Blazer Ａブレイザー) 400 NFB AtomBlzr will blow up Corvus, Taurus (Ox) DynaWave (DynamicWave　Ｄウェーブ) 100 NFB DynaWave will blow up Cancer, Virgo TB Blade (Thunderbolt Blade ＴＢブレード) 100 (Gemini) 120 (Crown) NFB TB Blade will blow up Crown, Gemini ElemCycln (Elemental Cyclone Ｅサイクロン) 110 (Wolf) 120 (Ophiuca) NFB ElemCycln will blow up Ophiuca, Wolf MteorLight (Meteorite Barrage) 130 (Libra) 140 (Cygnus) NFB MteorLight will blow up Cygnus, Libra Finalized Noise BlkEndGlxy (Black End Galaxy ＢＥギャラクシー) 500 NFB BlkEndGlxy will blow up Black Ace RdGaiaErsr (Red Gaia Eraser ＲＧイレーザー) 200 NFB RdGaiaErsr will blow up Red Joker Event Cards Special Battle Cards that are normally unobtainable, and were given out during special events in Japan and North America. Card Name Element / Attribute Attack Text AcidArrest (AcidIllegal) - 3 rdm shots frm out-of-ctrl Acid CrmsnMteor 300 Dbl shot of CrimsnDragn DstryrBreath Category:Battle Cards Category:MegaMan Star Force Category:Battle Cards Category:MegaMan Star Force